Feel
by Zoe-Tyval
Summary: Na gut, versuch ich's mal. Farfarello sitzt bei sich und denkt ein wenig über seine Probleme nach. Zweites, sprich letztes chapie up!
1. Default Chapter

Feel  
  
Mmhh..."  
Ich streiche langsam und vorsichtig durch seine Haare, will ihn bloss nicht wecken.  
Es war sowieso eine Seltenheit, das ich hier bei ihm schlafen durfte, da musste ich ihm nicht auch noch seines Schlafes berauben, dem letzten, was ich ihm noch nicht genommen hatte. Dieser wunderschöne kleine Engel, denn wie er so in meinem Schoß liegt, mit geschlossenen Augen, und dem sich leicht heben und senkenden Oberkörper den braunen Haaren, diesen wunderschönen seidigen Haaren, und der hellen Haut, ja, so sieht er wirklich aus wie ein, nein, wie mein Engel!  
Wenn Schuldig das sehen würde, wie ich meinem Koi zärtlich durch die Haare streiche und ihn beim schlafen beobachte und mich nicht wie üblich verletzte, er würde anfangen zu lachen, oder beschließen, das er selbst reif für die Klapse war.  
Wahrscheinlich aber beides zusammen.   
Es musste schon merkwürdig aussehen. Wie mein völlig vernarbter und zerschundener Körper mit seinem einen Auge, welches ihm noch geblieben war, liebevoll auf diesen unschuldigen Engel in seinen Armen herab sah...  
Aber warum hatte er nicht auch mal das Recht darauf?  
Warum durfte dieser Körper nicht auch einmal liebevol sein, oder liebevoll behandelt werden?  
Weil der Geist der in ihm steckt so schrecklich verwirrt ist? Nein, das kann nicht sein.  
Schuldig durfte sich mit sonst wem vergnügen, ohne das jemand des Teams etwas sagte, und schleppte jedes Wochenende eine (oder ab und an einen) Neue/n mit in das Schwarz-Domizil, und Crawford beschäftigt sich in letzter Zeit ebenfalls mit Weiß-was ich nicht wem alles, und scheint eine imense Vorliebe für rote Haare entwickelt zu haben, womit keinenfalls Schuldigs rotes Nest gemeint ist!   
Wieso dann nicht auch ich? Weil alle mich für verrückt hallten?   
Weil ich verrückt bin?  
Ja, ich habe psychische Probleme und fühle keinen Schmerz, eine Tatsache weswegen alle Welt mich für total verdreht hällt.   
Aber hatte ich nicht vor kurzem erst, als mir mein kleiner Engel mal wieder die Arme bandagiert hatte, um zu verhindern das ich sie mir in meiner Verzweiflung, von der niemand etwas ahnte, wieder verunstalten würde, herausgefunden, das ich zwar keinen physischen "Schmerz", was auch immer das bedeutete, aber dafür sowas wie Zärtlichkeit fühlen konnte? Ich spürte es, als mein Engel mir langsam über den Arm strich, und es kribbelte im ganzen Körper. Ich fühle es, wenn mein kleiner Engel mir zärtlich über die Wange streicht.  
Ich kann fühlen, Alles, nur keinen Schmerz, keinen körperlichen Schmerz.  
Das war es ja, was mich all die Zeit so hatte leiden lassen, mich so verrückt gemacht hat.Wieso durfte ausgerechnet ich dieses, was auch immer Es war nicht erfahren? Was war es, was den Menschen so viel Leid und Kummer bereitet, und wozu sie sich dennoch so hingezogen fühlen?  
Jedesmal wenn ich mir diese oder ähnliche Fragen gestellt hatte, stand ich vor einem Abgrund, und jedesmal war ich nur kurz davor hinein zu stürzen. Und ich hatte mir diese Frage oft gestellt. Immer wenn ich in meinem Keller saß und mit meinen Messern versuchte mir selbst Wunden zuzufügen, in der Hoffnung, vieleicht doch noch irgendwann heraus zu finden, was "Schmerz" war.   
Jedesmal, wenn ich wieder wahllos gemordet hatte, in der Hoffnung, meine Opfer würden es mir vieleicht erklären können, in der Hoffnung es an dem Blick ihrer sterbenden Augen erkennen zu können.  
Doch da war nichts. Nichts was mir hätte weiter helfen können, nichts was mir erklären konnte, was ich so begierig wissen wollte.  
Nichts hatte mir helfen können, ich driftete weiter und weiter.  
Es ging so weit, das Crawford neue Antidepressiva an mir testete und mich eine Menge bunter Pillen schlucken ließ, um mich wenigstens halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Wenn ich meine Pillen nicht genommen hatte, war ich nicht zu bändigen, zerschmeterte das halbe Apartment und warf in meiner Verzweiflung sogar einmal Brads neue Ledercouch aus dem Fenster, um wenigstens Irgendjemandem weh zu tun.  
Nachdem ich seine neue Sitzgelegenheit völlig zerstört hatte, hatte Crawford dir die Aufgabe erteilt, dafür zu sorgen, das ich meine Tabletten auch nahm. Doch schon bald brauchte ich sie nicht mehr. Sobald du in meiner Nähe bist, kann ich wieder klar denken. Du bist wie ...unbeschreiblich.   
Du hast mir gezeigt, das man nicht nur dem "Schmerz" nachlaufen kann, das es nicht nur Schmerz auf der Welt gibt, sondern auch schöne Gefühle, Gefühle wie Zuneigung, Liebe. Und das kann ich fühlen, ganz eindeutig, denn ich liebe dich, mein kleiner, mein wunderschöner Engel, ich liebe dich.  
Ich will immer noch wissen was "Schmerz" bedeutet, doch nun gibt es etwas wichtigeres in meinem Leben, und ich kann wieder etwas klarer sehen.   
Schuldig und Crawford sind immer noch der Überzeugung, ich sei völlig verrückt. Das bin ich auch, in einer gewissen Art und Weise, denn ich bin verrückt nach dir.   
Doch das wissen sie nicht, und das soll vorerst auch so bleiben. Schuldig lässt mich dadurch in Ruhe, es ist ihm zu anstrengend in meinem Geist zu wühlen, und auch Crawford hat einen gewissen Respekt vor mir, denn noch bin ich unberechenbar. Doch würde er erst meinen Schwachpunkt kennen, hätte er mich völlig in der Hand und ich könnte dich nicht mehr vor ihnen beschützen. Vor ihnen und dem Rest der Welt, und Allem was dir schaden will.  
Ich fahre immer noch zärtlich durch deine Haare, ziehe deine feinen Gesichtszüge mit meinen Fingern nach, ganz sachte, damit du nicht aufwachst. Denn, dich hier so zufrieden, und vieleicht sogar glücklich vor mir liegen zu haben, is das schönste was ich je gesehen habe. Ganz ehrlich.  
Noch habe ich etwas Zeit, bis Crawford aufsteht und dich weckt, bis du zur Schule musst.   
Wenn er mich hier finden würde, wäre es wohl aus mit der trauten Zweisamkeit. Er würde einen riesigen Aufstand machen, und womöglich aus lauter Ungläubigkeit selbst seine Couch aus dem Fenster befördern! Eine nette Vorstellung, findest du nicht? Ich muss lächeln bei den Gedanken an dein belustigtes Gesicht, wenn du dir das vorstellen würdest!   
Einerseits ja verständllich, das er sich Sorgen um dich macht,als dein Vormund und eine Art Vater, andererseits, man kanns auch übertreiben, und er tut dies in letzter Zeit ganz gewalltig!   
Immer wieder bekommst du Aufgaben, die nicht im entferntesten etwas mit mir zu tun haben, obwohl sich früher niemand um mich kümmern wollte, und du das immer machen musstest.   
Statt dessen ist der Rotschopf jetzt oft bei mir.   
Ich denke, sie ahnen etwas.   
Schuldig hat immer mal wieder versucht in meinen Geist einzudringen, doch ich habe ihn bis jetzt immer erfolgreich abgeblockt, oder einfach mit ein paar unschönen Bildern aus meiner Vergangenheit vergrault.   
Befor sie es aber alleine herausfinden, sollten wir es ihnen sagen. Das ich auf die Medikamente nicht mehr angewiesen bin, das du das einzige Medikament bist, was ich brauche und welches auch wirkt.  
Doch noch genieße ich unsere Zeit zu zweit. Sehe dir beim schlafen zu, und habe meinen inneren Schmerz für einige kurze Momente des Glücks vergessen.  
Ich kann fühlen, und du hast es mir gezeigt.  
Langsam beuge ich mich zu dir herunter und küsse deine zuckersüßen Lippen, die nun genauso mir gehören wie dir, dann lege ich mich neben dich, nehm dich in meine Arme.   
Du schmiegst dich an mich, und ich lasse noch mal einen Seufzer randvoll mit Glück hören, dann bin auch ich eingeschlafen. 


	2. Nagis Feelings

„Ohh..." alles bloss das nicht!  
  
„Nagi!" schallt es von drausen.   
  
„Lass mich sofort rein!"  
  
„Nagi jetzt hör auf mit dem Scheiß und mach die Tür auf!!" schimpft er wieder. Aber ich will nicht, konzentriere mich also weiter darauf die Tür mit meinen Kräften geschlossen zu hallten und schmiege mich näher an ihn. An meinen Koi. Ein breites Grinsen schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht, Koi, wie das klingt! So absolut lächerlich, schnulzig und veraltet! Denke ich verächtlich. Aber dennoch, es passt, irgendwie.  
  
Plötzlich legst du deine Arme fester um mich und gibst einen Laut von dir, der gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Knurren hat.  
  
„Morgen..." flüstere ich dir ins Ohr und knabbere ein wenig daran.   
  
„Er stört." Stellst du nüchtern fest, und bist drauf und daran dich aus dem Bett zu erheben und ihn zu verscheuchen, doch ich hallte dich zurück. Erstens, weil ich mein wunderbar warmes, weiches und liebevolles Kissen nicht missen will, und zweitens weil Schu nicht merken soll, dass, bzw. wieso du hier bist. Es würde ihm wohl nichts ausmachen, aber dennoch. Die ständigen Sprüche seinerseits, ja nur die belustigten Blicke von ihm würden mich wahrscheinlich zur Weißglut bringen, und wir wollen doch eigentlich beide nicht, das ihm etwas passiert.  
  
„Nagi jetzt komm endlich." Erklingt es wieder, diesmal noch entnervter als zuvor, sofern das möglich ist.   
  
„Was willst du Schu." kommt es nun trocken von mir, so kalt wie nur irgend möglich.  
  
„... ach ihr könnt mich alle mal!..." ertönt es nun wieder, etwas verzögert, von dem Deutschen und man hört, wie sich seine Schritte entfernen.   
  
„...???... was war das denn?" frage ich dich völlig verwundert, doch von dir kommt nur ein breites Grinsen. „Ist doch egal." Mit diesen Worten ziehst du mich ein Stück höher und küsst mich schrecklich sanft auf meine Lippen, liebkost und verwöhnst sie und mich mit diesem Kuss. „hab ich dir heut schon guten Morgen gesagt?" Fragst du dann, nachdem wir denn Kuss sacht beendet haben.  
  
„Nein!" stelle ich gespielt beleidigt fest, schmolle ein bischen indem ich mich ein wenig von dir weg drehe.  
  
„Guten Morgen", deine weichen Lippen streicheln bei diesen Worten meine Schulter, wandern höher, bis zum Hals, verharren da einen Augenblick.  
  
Ich liebe dieses Gefühl, von mir aus könnte das immer so weiter gehen, niemals enden.  
  
Du bläst ein wenig Luft in mein Ohr, wobei ich zusammenzucke, weil es kitzelt.  
  
Sogar lachen kann ich wieder. Ehrlich lachen. Das tut so gut. Bei dir bin ich wieder das kleine Kind, welches ansonsten nie genügend Zeit, Vertrauen oder Gelegenheit hatte um herauszukommen. Wie gut das tut! „Mhhhmmm..." nun nehme ich deine Lippen mit meinen gefangen, jetzt bin ich derjenige, der daran ist, dich zu verwöhnen, doch bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich ebenso zärtlich und liebevoll sein kann wie du, ob es dir ebenso gefällt, wie die Zärtlichkeiten von dir für mich. Und, als ob du meine Gedanken lesen könntest, schmiegst du dich noch ein wenig näher an mich ran, fährst begierig mit deiner Zunge über meinen Mund, ziehst mich näher zu dir.   
  
... „Bleib immer bei mir." ... flüsterst du leise, kaum hörbar, doch ich verstehe.  
  
Glücklich über diese Worte ziehe ich dich nun meinerseits zu mir, schlinge meine Arme um dich, so dass du auf mir zum liegen kommst, deinen Kopf in meiner Halsbeuge, zwischen Haaren, Kissen und Decke vergräbst. Ich kraule dir langsam durchs Haar. ..."das werde ich"... flüstere ich mindestens ebenso leise.  
  
Langsam wird dein Atem wieder regelmäßig, ich merke wie das Land der Träume kommt um dich mir, auch wenn nur für kurze Zeit, zu entführen, doch kurz bevor du völlig im Traumland versinkst, suchen sich meine Lippen den Weg zu deiner Stirn, küssen diese und raunen dir ein `Ai shiteru` zu. Danach sehe ich dir lächelnd beim Schlafen zu.   
  
Schön. Du bist so schön.   
  
Trotz deiner Narben, deiner alten und neuen Wunden am ganzen Körper, trotz der Tatsache, das du nur noch ein Auge hast, trotz dem dein Geist in ständigem Aufruhr ist. Trotz alle dem, du bist so wunderschön. In meinen Augen. Dein sehniger Körper, wenn er sich liebend um mich legt, deine weichen Lippen, die so wunderbar zärtlich und liebevoll sein können, Dein eines Auge, wie aus Gold gegossen, so schön wenn es lächelt oder mich liebend ansieht, das ich weinen könnte, vorrausgesetzt ich wäre ein emotionalerer Mensch. Dennoch, auch wenn mein Äußeres es nicht zeigt, mein Inneres fühlt all das. Und das weißt du, oh ja, das weist du. Und du bist der einzige Mensch auf der ganzen Welt, der das weis, und das soll auch so bleiben.  
  
Ich lächle, als ich an die Zeit zurückdenke, in der ich bei Schwarz `angefangen hatte`. Ich war ein kleines, verzogenes Balg mit einer viel zu großen Willenskraft und Kräften, mit denen ich noch kaum alleine umzugehen wusste. Ich war verbittert, bin es auch jetzt noch, das wird sich wohl nie wieder ändern, trotz dem du bei mir bist, aber es wird auch nicht mehr schlimmer, dank dir.   
  
Crawford kannte ich, ihm verdanke ich mein Leben, aber Schuldig und du kamen mir absolut suspekt vor.   
  
Ich wusste nicht was ich von euch hallten sollte, nicht was ich über, oder in Schu`s Fall, vor euch, denken sollte, wusste nicht was ich hier verloren hatte. Die Aufträge kamen, dadurch dann der Angriff auf Sie, ausgelöst durch die Kämpfe gegen Weiß.  
  
Es war hart all das alleine durchzustehen, und ich war alleine, obwohl sich Brad und sogar Schuldig nach einer Weile bemühten mir das Leben erträglicher zu machen, mir versuchten gute Lehrer zu sein.   
  
Doch aus dir wurde ich immer noch nicht schlau.  
  
Du vertrugst dich mit den anderen, das heißt, du tatest ihnen nicht weh, „wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig war" wie du einmal so treffend formuliert hast.   
  
Doch seit dem Auftrag, bei dem Sie zu schaden kam, seit dem warst du da. Du warst überall wo ich auch war, was ja naheliegend war, wir leben schließlich unter einem Dach, aber dennoch, du warst ständig in meiner Nähe, doch so, das ich dich anfangs kaum bemerkte, nie störend oder aufdringlich. So, als wolltest du auf mich acht geben, wieso verstand ich aber zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht.  
  
Da du sowieso ständig bei mir warst, übertrug mir Brad irgendwann die `Verantwortung` über dich, ich sollte während den Missionen auf dich acht geben, damit du `nichts Dummes anstellen würdest` wie er es formulierte, und auch sonst sollte ich mich um dich Kümmern, damit nicht noch eine Sitzgelegenheit von ihm dran glauben musste, hatte mir Schu damals nach dem Gespräch mit ihm ins Ohr geflüstert.  
  
`Wie ein übergroßes, völlig verrücktes Haustier` hatte ich am Anfang gedacht, doch schon bald merkte ich, das ich eine Art Gefühl für dich zu entwickeln schien. Ich begann mir Sorgen um dich zu machen, begann, dich in deiner Zelle zu besuchen. Ich war der einzige, der lebend wieder herausgelangte, wenn du die Zwangsjacke nicht trugst. Jeden anderen hättest du wenigstens versucht aufzuschlitzen, ich blieb unversehrt. Nach einiger Zeit, kam Brad zu mir, redete mit mir, überredete mich, dir Tabletten zu geben. Ich gab sie dir, du nahmst sie von mir, doch ich gab sie dir nicht, ohne vorher heimlich überprüft zu haben, was da eigentlich in den kleinen Kapseln drin war, wozu sie dienten. Verrückt, oder? Ich vertraute Brad Crawford nicht, dem Mann, dem ich mein Leben zu verdanken habe, und machte mir Sorgen um dich. Das ging sogar so weit, das ich begann dir Vorträge zu hallten, wenn du dich mal wieder selbst verletzt hattest und ich wieder dabei war, dich zu bandagieren, zu verarzten.  
  
Ich hasste es, wenn du es tatst, nicht, weil ich dann mehr Arbeit mit dir hatte, wie ich mir anfangs versuchte einzureden, sondern weil ich nicht wollte, das noch mehr Narben deinen schönen Körper verunstalteten, das du dich selbst verletzt. Dich, und somit, merkwürdigerweise auch mich.  
  
Ich flehte geradezu darum, das du es bleiben ließest, erklärte dir, dass es nichts brachte, wenn du dich selbst verstümmeltest.  
  
Und irgendwann klärte sich dein Blick. Langsam, Stück für Stück, für die Anderen kaum sichtbar, doch ich bemerkte es, warst du doch zu so etwas wie meinem zweiten Schatten geworden, einem zweiten Schatten, der mir sogar lieber war, und immer noch ist, als mein erster, mein eigener. Ich wusste nicht ob es tatsächlich an den Tabletten lag, dass du immer mehr `wache` Momente hattest, oder nicht an... nein, das konnte ich mir nicht, das durfte ich mir nicht einbilden! Ich war mit meinen Gefühlen für dich sowieso schon zu weit gegangen! Durfte mir keine Schwäche eingestehen oder gar erlauben! So dachte ich damals.   
  
Heute weis ich, dass es keine Schwäche ist, sondern eine Stärke.   
  
Du gibst mir neue Kraft, neuen Mut nicht gleich aufzugeben, nicht das Leben einfach Leben sein zu lassen und zu gehen. Ohne dich hätte ich das wohl schon längst getan, manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wer von uns beiden eigentlich als verrückt gelten sollte...  
  
Ausserdem weis ich, das ich, wenn auch nur ein bischen, mitverantwortlich bin dafür, dass es dir besser geht.   
  
Ich lächle, völlig in Gedanken versunken und bemerke gar nicht, wie du aufwachst, mich aus deinem wunderbar hellen Stern ansiehst, beobachtest.  
  
„Du solltest dir nicht so viele Gedanken machen."   
  
Dann kommst du ein Stück höher gekrochen. Wenn du eben noch auf meinem Bauch gelegen und fest geschlafen hast, befindest du dich nun genau über mir, dein Gesicht ganz nah vor meinem, ein vielsagendes Grinsen umspielt deine Mundwinkel.  
  
Ich seufze, verschränke meine Arme in deinem Nacken, ziehe dich das letzte kleine Stück zu mir herunter und küsse dich auf die warmen wohltuenden Lippen, lecke gierig an ihnen.   
  
Währenddessen wandert deine Hand langsam über meinen Oberkörper, streicht vorsichtig über die empfindlichen Stellen, welches von mir mit einem noch tieferen Seufzer quittiert wird.  
  
`Ai shiteru` flüsterst nun auch du mir leise ins Ohr, bevor du mein Gesicht mit tausend Küssen bedeckst.  
  
-Owari-  
  
So, hoffe es hat euch gefallen! (*hoffenunddafürbetentut*)   
  
Eigentlich sollte „Feel" ein Einteiler werden, aber nach den lieben reviews, die ich bekommen habe, hab ich dann doch noch nen zweiten Teil dran gehängt. Hoffe euch hat's gefallen und ihr hattet Spaß.  
  
„Feel" war eigentlich mehr so nen wirres Brainstorming mitten in ner Depri-phase und eigentlich wollt ich's auch gar nicht ins Net stellen, aber na ja. Da sieht man mal, dass sogar Depri-phasen zu etwas gut sind! *g*  
  
Mata ne.  
  
Zoe  
  
Ach, und nicht vergessen, über reviews freu ich mich wie nen Schneemann! 


End file.
